


Truth Unwraped

by livlifesweet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livlifesweet/pseuds/livlifesweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A supper short and sweet one shot. Sherlock and his daughter wrap presents for Molly's birthday. A cute father daughter moment ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Unwraped

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad so all the mistakes are my own. None of the characters belong to me. All rights go to Moffat, Gattis, Doyle ect.

Lizzie Hooper-Holmes crept downstairs from her bedroom into the main flat of 221B, her arms weighed down by a bundle of warping paper, tape and scissors. It was the night before her mother's birthday and she had yet to wrap her mother’s gift. Waiting till the last minute as usual she stayed up until she heard her parents retire to their room. In bare feet she managed to avoid the creaky floor boards as she entered the flat successfully making it to the kitchen without being caught. Laying out her supplies on the table she began to carefully cut the paper to the size to cover the box containing the charm bracelet she had purchased. Lizzie had nearly finished when a throat cleared from the door way behind her causing her to jump and tear the paper in half. Spinning around she found Sherlock standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest his left eyebrow quirked upwards questioning her. Lizzie took a minute to look over him; her eyes squinted at his shadowy silhouette.

"Oh don't pretend you're not doing the same thing." She whispered mimicking his posture. “You are just as bad as me.” He chuckled quietly at his teenaged daughter and came into the room fully.

"Like father like daughter." He mumbled tossing her ruined wrappings into the bin. Sherlock rolled out more of the paper wrestling with the cardboard tube and crinkling the paper loudly. 

"Shh." Lizzie hushed him her eyes nervously glancing at her mother's door. "You are the worlds only consulting detective, you'd think you'd be able to wrap a present a bit more quietly." Sherlock contorted his face into mock exasperation, sighing he relinquished control of the wrapping paper to her. With a soft laugh at her small victory she wrapped both of their presents quickly. "Honestly Dad what did you do before I came along?" She asked teasingly.

"Your Uncle John has quite a skill when it comes to gift wrapping." He said seriously. Lizzie gasped at him and looked up. When she saw he wasn’t kidding she couldn't help but laugh out right at her father. 

"You've never wrapped a present for mum yourself have you?" She gasped through her giggles.

"Shhh!" Sherlock hushed urgently. "She doesn't know, she thinks I wrap your presents for you and that's why they always look the same." He admitted. Another fit of laughter escaped from Lizzie and Sherlock covered her mouth with his hand silencing her. After a moment of quiet they both looked at each other and bust out into chuckles. Sounds of Molly shifting in bed sent both of them scrambling to hide around the corner. After a tense moment of peeking at the door they let out a sigh of relief.

“I should get to bed.” She whispered.

“Yes, you should,” Sherlock replied “Thanks for all your help.” He winked at her.

“No problem Dad.” Lizzie laughed softly turning to go.

“Sleep tight; don’t let the bed bugs bite.” He kissed her on the cheek. Lizzie rolled her eyes and wrinkled her nose at him.

“Hey, no matter how old you get you will always be my little Lizard.” He said using her childhood nickname “Goodnight.”

“Night.” She smiled at him, knowing he was right. 


End file.
